1 plus 1 égal 3
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [SSHG][OS] Le professeur Choron disait souvent « Celui qui écoute aux portes la prend souvent en pleine gueule » Severus Snape va l’appendre à ses dépends.


1 + 1 égal 3

* * *

Pairing : Hermione / Severus 

Résumé : Le professeur Choron disait souvent « **Celui qui ****écoute**** aux ****portes**** la ****prend ****souvent**** en ****pleine ****gueule** » Severus Snape va l'appendre à ses dépends. Petit One Shot SSHG !

Note : En surfant sur le net, je suis tombée sur cette citation qui m'a bien fait marrer. N'avait pas sa langue dans la poche Georges Bernier et bizarrement il m'a donné une petite idée pour un Os Sev/Mione.

_Pour les lecteurs de mon Os « **Point Of Authority** » Papy Lulu et moi-même nous vous remercions infiniment pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Ça nous à fait énormément plaisir et ça m'a motivé pour écrire celui la. Lui il s'est seulement contenté de me lancer des regards Malfoyien .. Quelle vilaine blondasse ! Uhu !  
Je fais les RAR demain et pour les anos ça sera direction mon Lj (adresse dans ma bio)_

Disclaimer : Rien, non rien de rien, je ne possède rien ! L'univers Hp appartient à JKR, je ne suis que la propriétaire de l'idée, et c'est déjà pas mal :)

* * *

Severus Snape : enseignant le plus détesté de Poudlard depuis sa création. 

Il avait l'image d'un homme méchant, insensible, sournois, partial, complètement aigri par la vie et ses expériences, affublé de cheveux si gras qu'ils en dégoulinaient et d'un nez tellement crochu que certains bruits de couloir laissaient entendre que les fabricants de déguisements s'en servaient comme modèle pour leurs masques d'Halloween.

Les plus médisants allaient même jusqu'a ajouter à la description de ce personnage atypique « une vie sexuelle aussi remplie que le désert de gobie » et « qu'il ne pouvait seulement jouir qu'en enlevant des points aux Gryffy »

Pas follichon, aucun doute là dessus, mais pour leur défense il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne faisait rien pour y remédier.

Pourtant, contrairement aux idées reçues, énormément de petits plaisirs comblaient notre professeur honnit.

Un sourire d'Hermione par exemple.

Ou un baiser d'Hermione.

Ou faire l'amour à Hermione

Ou se réveiller aux cotes d'Hermione

En fait à la réflexion, Hermione Granger semblait être le seul facteur révélateur d'un sentiment de joie chez l'être Snapien.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que notre sujet affichait l'ombre d'un léger sourire alors qu'il marchait en direction de ses quartiers.

Le fait qu'il avait retiré 50 points à Gryffondors pour bécotage intempestif devait également y être pour quelque chose … enfin ce n'est pas le sujet.

Sa belle l'y attendait et que Merlin lui en soit témoin : Il était hors de question de la faire poirauter.

L'idée d'une éventuelle gâterie au Nutella, promise il y a peu de temps, lui fit accélérer le pas.

Malheureusement pour lui , le dieu de la débauche avait décidé de lui faire payer quelques anciennes bavures, retardant un temps soit peu son futur plaisir, en faisant arriver des brides de conversation droit dans ses noreilles toutes propettes pour l'occasion.

_Les infâmes Cafards !_

S'arrêtant net et au comble de la frustration, il prépara mentalement mille et une vengeances à leur faire subir.

_Ils vont tâter de mon fouet foie de Sevy !_

Regard Tueur numéro 3 en place, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de classe voulant ainsi les surprendre, et pourquoi pas, être la cause d'un grave malaise cardiaque entraînant la mOOOOrt, évitant ainsi la paperasse bureautique à remplir pour attribuer les heures de colles.

La vérité chers lecteurs est choquante, je le conçois, mais pour notre maître des potions un corps ça se planque alors que des heures de colles, c'est une toute autre histoire, c'est emmerdant quand on doit les surveiller et en plus ça retarde une soirée de luxure, exactement comme maintenant.

Comme dirait l'autre rouquin : Faudrait qu'il revoit ces priorités … Je m'égare car ce n'est toujours pas le sujet donc revenons à notre très cher directeur des serpentards qui s'apprêtait à réaliser son vil dessein.

- Non mais un bébé, tu t'en rends compte ?

_Gné ? _

Reconnaissant une voix adorée, celle de sa dulcinée et intrigué à juste titre, il se ventousa à la porte et, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Bingo !

Hermione était assise sur un des bureaux tandis que ce Potter de malheur lui faisait face, le cul sur une chaise.

Par défaut professionnel et voulant en savoir plus, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, adoptant une posture frôlant à la perfection l'imitation d'un crabe sous héroïne.

N'oublions pas le fait que ce cher Severus Snape était un espion, et un espion ben ça espionne.

- Herm calme toi ma puce.

_Ma puce ? _

Il réprima un haut le cœur, dégoûté par l'idée que ce petit merdeux, qualificatif trop généreux de sa part fallait avouer, ose ainsi nommer son amour à lui.

_A mouahhhh !!!!!! _

_Potter ça va se payer !_

- Je ne peux pas Harry.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui ! J'ai reçu la confirmation par Hibou ce matin.

- Mon dieu mais c'est formidable.

- Es-tu fou ? C'est un bébé Harry et non un meuble que tu revends quand tu t'en es lassé ! Merlin comment fais-je faire ?

_Par l'enfer ! Hermione est enceinte. _

Les yeux en soucoupe et le visage livide, Severus avala difficilement sa salive.

- Tu feras exactement la même chose que les milliers de personnes qui se retrouvent dans ta situation. Et puis c'est vraiment géant. Sérieux j'aimerai tellement être à ta place.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui bon sang, rien que d'imaginer ce tout petit être avec ses petites mains qui serreront doucement la tienne et ses micros sourires qu'il va t'envoyer. Ahhhhhhh le pied, c'est extraordinaire comme sensation. Putain Hermione tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as.

_Agagagahhh PAPA je vais être papa! _

Bizarrement de son coté Severus, la bave au coin de la bouche et les genoux jouant des castagnettes, se sentait beaucoup moins chanceux que pouvait bien penser ce sale gamin. Il en était même à une galaxie très très lointaine.

So far awaayyyyyyyyyy !

Une seule phrase semblait tourner en boucle dans sa tête: Prendre ou ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Telle était la question !

Parce que bien sur qu'il aimait à la folie sa Hermignonne, c'était indiscutable entendons nous bien la dessus, mais un bébé maintenant ? Non di diou il ne fallait pas déconner.

_Et puis c'est impossible je suis beaucoup trop jeune, je n'ai que 41 ans par l'enfer._

- Moui, peut être, tu n'as pas tort.

- Bien sur que oui. Et puis tu n'es pas seule, tu sais qu'on on sera la pour toi. Même l'autre bâtard graisseux j'suis sur.

Severus fusilla une lézarde dans le morceau de bois comme si elle était la fautve du manque de considération de ce pisseux.

- Harry je te prie de parler de mon homme d'une autre manière.

- 'Cuse moi.

_Eh eh prends ça dans les dents Potter ! Merci mon ange !_

Un voile d'amour passa dans ses yeux noirs, vite remplacé par celui d'une peur gigantesque quand il se rappela The Problème.

_Agagagahhh PAPA je vais être papa!_

Digne d'un oncle picsou en puissance la calculatrice mentale de Severus fumait : Les layettes, le berceau, les couches, le lait, la poussette, les chaussures, ….. Beaucoup trop cher.

Et puis la marmaille ça hurle pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il fit une grimace quand il se rappela l'extrait d'un livre qu'il avait eu le malheur un jour de lire : "**Enfants ou envoyés des enfers ? **"

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh mamannnnn ! _

Sans parler de la phase « Nah, veux pas » ou « Je te déteste papa, j'aimerai que tu crèves » quand ils sont plus grands.

Vous aurez donc compris que notre maître des potions était au précipice d'une crise de spasmophilie !

- Oh mon dieu Severus : J'avais rendez-vous avez lui, je suis en retard. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien.

- Pas de problème.

Encore sonné par la nouvelle, Severus ne pensa pas à bouger d'un pouce et c'est avec surprise qu'il se prit la porte en plein dans la pomme quand celle-ci s'ouvrit entièrement afin de laisser sortir les deux élèves.

Le choc le propulsa contre le mur, blessé il se laissa glisser comme une crêpe jusqu'au sol.

- C'était quoi ce truc ?

- Aucune idée mais ça vient de la.

Harry désigna la porte tandis qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils à sa réponde.

Echangeant deux regards décidés, le survivant referma cette dernière afin de savoir ce qui avait pu être la cause de ce bruit. Quelle fut leur stupéfaction quand ils découvrirent un Severus à terre, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ohhhhhh Severus !

Inquiète, Hermione se précipita à son niveau et déposa une main fraîche sur son front.

- Tu vas bien mon amour ?

Le regard perdu dans le vague il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

- Mouahhhhmouahhhhh

- Harry arrête de rire et aide moi plutôt à le relever, siffla la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard.

Obéissant, il se rapprocha d'eux tant bien que mal tout se tenant les cotes douloureuses à force de rire, regrettant amèrement au fond de lui-même de ne pas avoir Colin à porté de main.

_Jamais la quand il faut celui la !_

Un bras chacun sous une aisselle, Ils le soulevèrent difficilement et, voyant qu'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, décidèrent pour plus de sécurité de le coller sur le mur, lui donnant ainsi un soutien précaire mais efficace.

- Bébéeeeeeeeeee.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione en tendant l'oreille.

- Bébéeeeeeeeeee.

- Oh j'en connais un qui nous a espionné, taquina Harry

- Severus Snape, tu devrais avoir honte ! Gronda la jeune Gryffondor.

- Viiiiiiiiiii Agagagahhh

- Eh bien je crois que le fait que tu vas bientot être grande sœur lui a complètement retourné le cerveau Herm si tu veux mon avis.

- HEIN ? S'étrangla l'ancien mangemort.

- Ma mère attend un enfant Séverus tu viens à l'instant de nous dire tu nous avais entendu, s'étonna la jeune fille. Pourquoi tu ne parlais pas de ça ?

Dans un "Ouf" des plus communicatif, notre austère professeur s'évanouit de soulagement.

-oOOooOOo-

The endddd !!

-oOOooOOo-

_Voila, voila :D_

_J'espere que vous avez passé un petit moment agréable. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin_

_Je vous souhaite un bon Week-End …et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Bisous_

_SweetLullaby ;)_


End file.
